videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong (character)
Donkey Kong, also known as DK (and full name Donkey Kong the Third), is a powerful Kong from Donkey Kong Island and a video game character created by Shigeru Miyamoto. In fact, there have been two separate Donkey Kongs. The original Donkey Kong from the Donkey Kong arcade game eventually became Cranky Kong, while his son Donkey Kong Jr. became the father of the current Donkey Kong. The current Donkey Kong, designed by Rare, is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends and family, particularly his nephew, Diddy Kong. However, when trouble arises, Donkey Kong jumps headfirst into the action to help his friends and protect his island. Donkey Kong’s character design was created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the Donkey Kong arcade game. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasako in most of the games as of 2004. History in games (according to Rare) Dad saving dad Donkey Kong (now Cranky) took the role of damsel-in-distress during Donkey Kong Jr.. In this game, Mario actually kidnapped Donkey Kong perhaps to keep him from from kidnapping Pauline and stood guard next to his cage with a whip. In the end Donkey Kong Jr. (the present day DK's father) arrived and defeated Mario to free Donkey Kong. Dad doing Math Because Donkey Kong 3 was notably less popular, Donkey Kong, (along with some other characters from the Arcade games) were not seen for a while. Donkey Kong (Cranky) did appear as a sort of host for the game Donkey Kong Jr. Math, where he gave the player math signs so that they would know which operation to perform. He also appeared in some re-makes and made small cameos, but had no large roles. Having his own adventures After the battles between Donkey Kong and Mario played out, the modern Donkey Kong's life became much calmer. During this time the new Donkey Kong forged lasting friendships with many of the Kongs, including his eager nephew and best friend, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, and his current girlfriend Candy Kong. During this point in time, his father Donkey Kong Jr. had already disappeared, and his grandfather took the name Cranky Kong. DK eventually moved out and began his reign over the jungle. Much of the monkey’s time was spent collecting Bananas to add to his Banana Hoard, and he lived a relatively laid back lifestyle as compared to his grandfather, Cranky. However, a band of Kremlings known as the Kremling Krew formed during this time in the game Donkey Kong Country. Their acts of violence and thievery put them at odds with Donkey Kong constantly, forcing him to guard his Banana Hoard every night. One night, Diddy Kong offered to guard the Banana Hoard for a night so Donkey Kong could sleep. However, during the night, several Kremlings attacked and overpowered the young Kong and stole the entire stash. On a stormy night, the Kremling Krew arrived at Donkey Kong Island and stole the Banana Hoard. When Diddy attempted to guard it, the Kremling soldiers trapped him in a barrel. The events enraged Donkey Kong upon his return to the Hoard, and he set out to reclaim his stash. Rescuing Diddy from his barrel prison along the way, the two of them slowly defeated the enormous Kremling forces as they traveled throughout Donkey Kong Island with the aid of Candy Kong, and Cranky Kong. Eventually, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong found King K. Rool, the leader of the Kremlings. After defeating the slightly deranged king, the Kongs reclaimed the Banana Hoard and returned home. In Donkey Kong Land the remake of Donkey Kong Country After returning home, Donkey Kong had hardly settled back into his life when Cranky approached him with a bet. Cranky believed that video games had become easier the more technology progressed. Therefore, he argued, Donkey Kong would not be able to defeat K. Rool had the events been chronicled on an 8-bit system instead of the 16-bit Super Nintendo. Cranky challenged Donkey Kong to defeat K. Rool on the Game Boy. After Donkey Kong agreed, Cranky Kong contacted K. Rool and arranged for the adventure to be repeated. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong defeated the Kremlings again, proving that they were heroes. Being rescued by the younger apes In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, after his long adventure, Donkey Kong decided to rest on the beach. During the night, the Kremlings kidnapped the ape, leaving their footprints and a smashed chair behind them. Donkey Kong was locked in a cage on Crocodile Isle, the latest Kremling hideout. Using DK as a bargaining chip, Kaptain K. Rool, the new identity of King K. Rool offered to return him in exchange for the Banana Hoard. However, instead of giving in, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong defeated the Kremlings and rescued Donkey Kong. Crocodile Isle sank into the ocean afterwards. In Donkey Kong Land 2 the remake K. Rool brought Crocodile Isle back to the surface, the Kremlings lured Donkey Kong there by using K.Rool as bait. While there, he was captured. Diddy and Dixie Kong saved Donkey Kong from the Kremlings and defeated K.Rool, and sunk the island again. Donkey and Diddy Kong rescued by Dixie In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, One day, DK decided to take his friend Diddy Kong on a fishing trip in the Northern Kremisphere. While there, they were overpowered and captured by the Kremlings, who claimed to now be ruled by an unusual mechanical being named KAOS. Back home, Dixie Kong grew suspicious when the Kongs did not return. She and her cousin Kiddy Kong set out to investigate, eventually discovering that Baron K. Roolenstein, another identity of King K. Rool, was behind the entire plot. Defeating him, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were released. The same happened in the remake Donkey Kong Land 3. A 3D Adventure In Donkey Kong 64, his plots to kidnap DK continuously coming short, King K. Rool ditched all traces of pretense and developed a machine, the Blast-O-Matic, capable of completely destroying Donkey Kong Isle. However, due to the incompetence of his underlings, K. Rool's Ship crashed into rocks offshore and delayed the blast. Squawks, a friend of Donkey Kong, witnessed these events and reported to DK. Donkey Kong discovered that all 201 of his Golden Bananas had been stolen and four of his friends kidnapped. Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, and Chunky Kong were locked behind cages throughout the island. Donkey Kong discovered a floating isle attached to the main mechanical island. Inside, K. Lumsy, an enormous, disobedient Kremling, had been locked up for not destroying the island. When DK promised to get him out of the cage, K. Lumsy jumped for joy, opening up a pathway to Jungle Japes. Once there, DK found Diddy Kong and freed him. Many other friendly faces were found among the Kremling armies, including Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, Snide, Troff, and Scoff. In a later area, Candy Kong also joined the fight. One of her gifts to Donkey Kong was a set of Bongos, which affected Donkey Kong's later life. As Donkey Kong freed his buddies, they in turn helped him find his Golden Bananas and the keys to K. Lumsy’s cage. Eventually, the team was able to take on K. Rool in a boxing match. After his defeat, K. Rool fled the island. Beginning his Bongo Career While DK had previously used Bongos as an offensive weapon, his fascination with the instrument truly began in Donkey Konga when he discovered a magical set of Bongos on a beach. Once Cranky Kong realized his son’s potential for being a professional, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong set out to become famous. On their travels, they revisited many locales and played popular songs through cooperative performances and musical face-offs. Category:Video game characters Category:Nintendo Game Characters Category:Video game bosses